Ed,Edd n Eddy Heroes
Ed,Edd n Eddy Heroes is a fanmade Sonic Heroes-type game Staring the Eds Cartoon Network Teams Adult Swim The player initially selects one of the four teams available at the beginning of the game, comprising three members, each capable of one of the three aforementioned skills. Each team follows their own storyline, but all four plots are intertwined. The teams also have their own unique Team Blast skill. The teams are: Team Ed, Team X-treme, Team Yum-Yum and Team Kanker. Team Ed *Speed - Eddy (Leader) *Flight - Double D *Power - Ed Team Ed is composed of meek,quiet and intelligent; Double Dee their headstrong money-loving leader Eddy; and the air-headed chicken-loving Ed. They run their own scam detective agency, and receive a mysterious package with a walkie-talkie in it. A stranger gives the team instructions through this device and claims that if the job he has for them is completed, the Eds will be "rewarded handsomely". Double Dee is wary of the job, but Eddy, with dollar signs in his eyes (and Ed with buttered toast in his eyes), reminds him that they "never turn down work that pays"This team and associated levels provide a different experience, as most are mission-based, and are only complete when the mission target is met. Team X-Treme *Speed - Kevin (Leader) *Flight - Jonny & Plank *Power - Rolf /*Teams*/Cartoon Network Team X-treme is composed of super jock and well disciplined Kevin;headstrong farm boy Rolf ; and the air-headed Jonny 2x4.Kevin,Rolf, and Jonny receive a letter from "The Original Professor Scam telling them of a new ultimate scam that will be ready within three days, challenging them to stop him. The three heroes band together to foil Scam's plans. This team and associated levels are designed to be of medium or normal difficulty (which is why they are called Team X-treme), and contain some high-speed sections.Their secondary missions involve reaching the goal within a time limit. /*Teams*/Double Dee Team Yum-Yum *Speed - Nazz *Flight - Jimmy *Power - Sarah (Leader) Each character of Team Yum-Yum is trying to find someone important to them; Nazz searches for Kevin and hopes that defeating The Original Professor Scam by herself will impress him and make him fall in love with her.Jimmy is searching for his rabbit doll,Mr.Yum-Yum again, and Sarah is seeking Ed so she can beat him up for going into her rooom again. With a picture (of Mr.Yum-Yum and being carried off by who they believe to be Eddy) as their only clue, the three join up to find their lost companions.This team and associated levels are designed for younger players, with shorter missions, which allows them to bypass the more difficult sections of many stages.This team is the only one to include the tutorial level in Story Mode. The secondary missions for this team entail the collection of 200 jawbreakers. Team Kanker *Speed - May Kanker *Flight - Marie Kanker *Power - Lee Kanker (Leader) Lee sneaks into one of Eddy's house after hearing that Eddy is finding valuable treasures. Instead, she finds Marie, who just got out of Double Dee's house,with his jetpack and they come across May who just came out of Ed's house with Sarah's roller skates. Realizing that all their problems lead to the Eds, the three sisters team up.This team and associated levels are designed to be of hard difficulty, requiring skill and concentration to endure heavy battle.This team's secondary missions involve wiping out 100 enemies in the stage. Unlike the other teams, the leader is never clearly stated. While the popular belief is that Lee is Team Kanker's leader, others suggest that Marie is the leader, considering how she formed the team in the first place. Team Peach Creek *Speed - Nazz/Kevin/May/Eddy *Power - Ed/Sarah/Lee/Rolf *Flight - Marie/Double D/Jimmy *Leaders - Eddy/Sarah/Lee/Kevin Continuing from Team Ed's story, Ed asks who locked Professor Scam for trying to conquer the world and Professor Scam answers, but before he does, all the teams race outside and find Asntank. He combines their data with the power of Chaos and becomes Dark Asntank . Team Ed decides to fight Asntank using the seven Goldbreaker. Team Yum-Yum, Team X-treme and Team Kanker hold Dark Asntank until Asntank becomes Chaos Asntank. Team Ed uses the power of the Goldbreaker to become Team Super Ed and defeat , returning Asntank to plain Kyle. Eddy tells Kyle that he's in for a world of best for heroes their hands on kids, alone but they get destroy Peach Creek to become evil villans and Eddy,Edd and Ed run off.The Kankers start to dog pile onto Eddy's Brother and to kiss him and the kids beat Kyle of as the screen fades to black. Team Blasts *'BIG TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:' 'BIG TROUBLE!!! is Team Ed's Team Blast. The move consists of Eddy and Double Dee spinning Ed around, while he yells "BIG TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!" destroying surrounding enemies whilst jawbreaker bonuses are received for each enemy destroyed. While the gauge is resetting, enemies destroyed during that time drop a random amount of jawbreakers. Collecting jawbreakers also refills the gauge, potentially allowing the player to perform another Blast immediately after the first is complete. *'Let's Ride!: 'Let's Ride is Team X-treme's Team Blast. It consists of Kevin riding his bike around the enemies whilst Johnny, lifted up by Rolf, spins Plank on a mop. It also stops time momentarily once complete, so that all enemies, doors and switches are frozen in place. There is however a glitch that allows the Team to spin on an invisible pole. Let's Ride! wears off when the Team Blast gauge resets. *'Flower Power: 'Flower Power is the Team Blast attack used by Team Yum-Yum.Sarah & Nazz bounce on Jimmy's umbrella with Jimmy showering flowers and petals over the enemies, destroying them. All three members level up by one and grants them temporary invincibility, high running speed, and a shield afterward. The invincibility wears off after the gauge resets itself. *'Kissy Kissy: ''Kissy Kissy is the Team Blast move used by Team Kanker. Lee, May, and Marie begin putting on lipstick and start kissing the enemies,destroying surrounding enemies while the gauge is resetting. Levels Peach Creek *Cul-De-Sac (Practice Stage) *The Junkyard *The Factory *Boss:Big Hawk Beyond Peach Creek *Peach Creek Streets *Mountain Range *The Woods *Boss:Team Battle (Team Ed vs. Team X-Treme/Team Kanker vs. Team Yum Yum) Lemon Brook *Lemon Brook Highway *Lemon Brook Gag Factory *Boss:Robot Carnival Deserts *Rail Canyon *Bullet Outpost *Boss:Great Albatross Jungle *Great Woods *Aquatic Jungle *Boss:Team Battle 2 (Team Ed vs. Team Kanker/Team Yum-Yum vs.Team X-Treme) Mondo A-Go Go *Carnival Run *Crazy Manor *Boss:Robot Storm Professor Scam's Airship Scam *Professor Scam's Fleet *Professor Scam's Fortress *Boss:Scam Emperor *Final Boss (Phase One): Dark Asntank *Final Boss (Phase Two): Chaos Asntank Trivia *This game indicates that Eddy's Brother's having a very high level of intelligence as he's shown making robots and several mechas as the enemies in the game and that he was once Professor Scam. Category:Games Category:Video game